


With This Ring

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio finds a unique way to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

Horatio pushed the dish containing the fortune cookie toward Speed. “You read it.”

“Why?” Speed softly inquired. “You never put any stock in these things.”

“Maybe, tonight might be different,” Horatio countered. He rested his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. “So, go on.”

Speed picked up the cookie and broke it in two. A silver band fell out and hit the plate. He looked at the ring and then up at his lover. “Horatio?”

“Marriage is the joining of two hearts into one,” Horatio replied. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
